Never Send Thalia to High School
by Dandino
Summary: Thalia is sent to high school as a punishment from Artemis. Things are sure to turn out bad. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So Thalia get's to go to high school! YAY! Or is it "yay"? Probably not. I don't own Percy Jackson, though I want to own _SOMETHING _WHEN I'M OLDER! HAHA! Here's the story!**

Thalia's POV:

First off, yes I'm suppose to be with the huntresses. But I accidently shot one in the shoulder, so yes, I'm punished. And I got the worst the worst punishment ever in the history of worst punishments for the Hunters: HIGH SCHOOL!

"Thalia! Your stuff is packed! Now get on that bus and have a great day!" My "new" mother said. Artemis acted like one to me, but right now she is leading the Hunt. So, I got some crazy too joyful lady name Joyce as my "mom". She tells me to call her *gag* mom, but I will _never_ call her that. _NEVER!_

"Ok, Joyce. Where is it? I need you to drop me off!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She had rules:

1. Clean your room.

2. Don't yell.

3. Respect guest and everybody else here.

4. No IMing (she thinks it's instant messaging).

"OK! I'm in the driveway with your bag! Ugh, why is it black?" She said. I walked out, hopped in the car, and buckled my seat belt. Safety first!

"Um, why is the dog here? Not that I don't mind, but why?" I asked questiongly. I picked up Sophia, Joyce's beagle, and started petting it. Joyce was a very strange lady, but she and I share a love for animals (I'm the lieutenant of the protector of animals, so yeah).

"Dogs love to go for rides! Well, we're pulling into the school! Have a nice first day!" she tried to kiss the top of my head but i put Sophia in the way. Joyce frowned at me and shook her finger. I grabbed my bag and slammed the front door shut. Some girls (would be great friends of Aphrodite's girls) were staring at me. i gave them one of my death glares and they turned their heads quickly. Eyeliner and my all black clothing helps a lot. I walked into the front door and a very formal looking lady stared at me with coldness. What was her problem?

"What is your name?" She asked firmly. I put my hands on my hips and glared back at her.

"Thalia. Why do you care?" I spit back. She _still_ kept glaring.

"Young lady, I am the principal. You do not spit or be rude when talking to me. What is your last name?" Ms. Ugly (HAHA) explained. _Still _glaring.

"Um..." I thought. _Joyce's last name. Ergh! Um..._

_"_Johnson!" I replied. I was a little nervous if she found at I was lying. No way could she find out my cousins were the sons of Posiedon and Hades. She could find out if they were dumb, but no way could she find out about their dads. Or my dad. Ha! But she probably wouldn't believe my dad was Zeus.

"OK. Lacey, bring her Johnson to her room immediatley!" She fixed me with one last glare and I stomped away. Lacey was tall with smooth, curly blonde hair and green eyes. When we got to my doorm Lacey turned on me.

"Ok, _freak_, listen up. 2/3 of the room is mine. 1/3 is yours. Get it? Oh, and I don't want any of your junk on my side." She stated. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"Ok,_clown_, listen up. I take orders from no one. And I will put my stuff wherever I want to?" I retorted. She looked at me and spun on her heels.

"Oh my god Nico will never come in here now." Lacey mumbled. I stiffened.

"Um, is Nico's last name di Angelo?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why? I will definantly kill his girlfriend Calla." She answered. "He's not dating you is he?"

"EW! DISGUSTING! NICO'S MY COUSIN!" I yelled. I'm sorry, but the thought of dating Nico is DIS-GUST-ING! Once I yelled those words, a hand slammed the door and looked at us. I turned, embarresed, but my face turned to white when I saw who it was.

"NICO?"

"THALIA?" I shook my head and new this day was going to get really really bad.

**Ok so that was the first chapter! Chapter 2 will come in about...4 weeks? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own PJO.**

Nico's POV:

"Um...Thalia, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted angrily. Demigods have "issues", espeically children of the Big Three, Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades. I glared at my immortal cousin and sent her a mental thought: _You are so dead!_

"Uh, punishment?" Thalia must have caught her mistake. "It feels like it, anyway. I transferred. So heard anything from Annabeth? Or Percy? Maybe we should talk about this in the hall." She said pointedly, glaring at Lacey. She grabbed my arm with her death grip and walked into the narrow passage way. She hates Lacey _a lot._

"YOUR DAING LACEY? CALLA IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR THE GODS SAKE!" she shouted in my face. I wiped away spit that got under my eye.

"Dating? DATING? YOU THINK I'M DATING HER? CALLA IS THE ONLY PERSON I LIKE!" I cursed in Aincent Greek and was so close to slamming that door down and punching the stupid clown girl in the chest.

"Oh. She said that, and you know how the huntresses always believe girls. It's a stupid tendency." Thalia explained, waving a hand in the air.

"I'm going to kill Lacey, I'm going to kill Lacey, I'm going to kill Lacey..." I mumbled under my breath. Just after, I heard a scream downstairs. Me and Thalia looked at each other. Because one thing we know is: if you have two major demigods at one school, things aren't ever good.

"Let's go check, shall we?" Thalia asked and I nodded. We ran down the spiraling stairs to the school souviner **shop (A/N: Sorry if I spelled "souviner" wrong). **

Thalia's POV:

When we got downstairs, things didn't look good at all. A minotaur and two giants were terrorizing the other high schoolers. I snapped and the Mist blocked the mortals vision and walked off normally. I took out my spear and shield. I sprinted behind a giant. Before he could turn around and see me, I stabbed him the back and he disinegrated into giant dust. Nico raised an army of the dead and they fought off the minotaur while he did the other monster. I ran over but he had already gotten them down.

"EH-HEM!" A stern voice yelled. We turned and saw the Mrs. Ugly and we waved.

"My office. After school. BE THERE!" She stated before marching off. Behind her, Lacey was standing there waiting for Nico.

"OH my god, Nico! Are you okay? Did she harm you? Because, you know, I would _hate _it if you got hurt." She complained really fast. I pushed past Dead Boy and stood with my arms on my hips.

"Listen, Clown Face. The only thing damaging him is your ugly face and your presence. So take your snooty booty and _GET OUT._" I stated. She glared at me with her mouth open, waiting for a smart comeback, but nothing came out. She slammed one foot down and stomped off, furious. Nico high-fived me and we ran to the lunch room to get lunch. Fighting monsters makes you very hungry.

"I think it's taco day." Nico acknowledged.

**A little short, but there is going to be a lot more. Review or I will send my assassins.**


	3. GIVE ME MY DOLLA!

**Hey...lifes been busy...sorry! sista made an account. Name i think is lunapanda...no stories yet...assassins have not been sent out yet...so review...or they will...**

Thalia's POV:

"Nico...it's hot dog day. Though i think the hot dogs are tofu...anyway, i'm hungry let's go." I said walking to my locker. I shoved my books in there, also grabbing my thermos/spear. Behind me I heard boys hoarsing around like 4 year-olds. When I turned around, a jock looking guy had his arm leaning against my locker, basically making me trapped. I looked behind him and saw Nico pushed to the ground.

"Why'd you push my cousin to the ground, you jerk!" I yelled. I may be a huntress, but I have to watch out for my cuz. Then, I heard the worse sentence ever said to a huntress.

"My name's Joe. Go out with me." I saw in his hand, all crumpled up, a picture of none other than Bianca di Angelo.

"Give me that picture. _Now._"I said, demanding. Joe smirked.

"Why? It's as stupid as your mom." He said, jokingly. I put my hand down on his shoulder forcefully and shocked, then ran over to Nico, helping him up. I glared at Joe and almost slapped him in the face.

"Don't mention my mom again! I HATE HER!" I shouted. "C'mon Nico." I grabbed the picture of Nico's dead sister and stormed off. I shot one last glare at the stupid jock, but it immediately turned to shock when I saw a transparent figure of a 12 year old girl. With yellow eyes. I knew immediately who it was.

_Artemis. Why are you here?_

She winked at me and smiled, then vanished.

By the time we got downstairs, I was exhausted from shouting and fighting monsters. But of course, the fighting wasn't entirely over.

"Look, Hair Net Lady. My change would be $1.60, not .60 cents. GIVE ME MY DOLLA!" . I turned to find out who the heck shouts "DOLLA"! And found out a girl who looks like my _other _cousin Percy (and I mean exactly!) does.

"Um, I think it's pronouced 'dollar'. I'm Thalia. And you are...?" I asked. The girl turned around and had a huge, goofy grin on her face and her hands on her hip.

"I'm Kelsey Jackson!" I glance over at Nico and mouthed _Posiedon._

"HEY! I WANT TO BE IN YOUR CONVERSATION TOO!" Kelsey yelled.

**Kelsey was made up by a user named Lunapanda (my sister). I know it's short, but i'll improve length soon! Again, no assasins are sent out yet, and let's not make this the first time...**


End file.
